Help me to forget this evil
by Aaiko
Summary: OS the GazettE - Je me suis persuadé moi-même avec une voix mourante et ai commencé à me tordre, pour ne pas perdre la vie. J'ai été noyé dans la nuit lorsque j'ai eu peur et eu une voix mourante. S'il vous plaît, pardonnez mon souffle de mort ..
1. Chapter 1

**Titre : Help me to forget this evil**

**Auteur :** Aaiko

**Genre :** Yaoi, lemon, « violence » ..

**Pairing :** Haha ;D

**Disclaimer : **The GazettE ne m'appartient toujours pas ToT

**Rating : **M ;)

**Note :** Si vous n'êtes pas fanatiques des scènes de viol, ben .. Lisez pas, où alors faites attention XD One-shot basé sur la chanson Taion :) ATTENFiON SCENE DE ViOL DANS CETTE PARTiE =O

**Première partie .**

**Un ciel hivernal et un lampadaire cassé, vent froid**

**J**e cours, je cours tant que je peux. Il me suit. Des semaines qu'il essaye de m'avoir. Seulement là je suis seul, je ne cours pas assez vite. Il fait noir, il fait nuit, je ne vois pas vraiment où je vais. Tout ce que je sais c'est que je fuis.

**Ombre inconnue, empreinte d'abandon**

**J**e ne sais pas qui c'est. Je ne l'ai qu'aperçus de loin. Je sais qu'il me veut moi, moi et personne d'autre. Je ne veux pas que cet inconnu me rattrape. Il m'a déjà dit dans ces étranges lettres qu'il me désirait plus que tout. Ce type est un malade. Il ne mesure pas la portée de ses paroles.

**La liberté était prise.**

**I**l m'a agrippé le bras. Je pousse un cri effrayé. Non, je ne veux pas qu'il me touche, je ne veux pas qu'il pose ses sales mains sur moi. Il m'entraîne avec lui, je ne sais pas où. On est en pleine rue, où pourrait-il m'emmener ? J'ai peur, je ne le cache pas. Je crie, je hurle, mais rien n'y fais, il ne recule pas, et m'enserre plus fermement.

**Pourquoi ai-je été choisi ? Quelqu'un devrait répondre ...**

**J**e demande alors faiblement :

« - Pourquoi ... Pourquoi moi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? »

Cela à l'air de le faire rire, car il plisse les yeux dans une moue moqueuse et me réponds le plus naturellement du monde, avec une voix rauque, qui me donne froid dans le dos, comme dans les films d'horreurs :

« - Tout simplement parce que j'en ai envie. Tu es beau, tu es célèbre ... Et je te désire, oh, oui ... Et tu vas m'appartenir bientôt, sois-en sûr ! »

Il rit de plus belle lorsque que je pousse un gémissement de peur. Non, je ne veux pas de ça, moi. J'appelle, j'appelle à l'aide, en espérant sans trop y croire que quelqu'un viendra. Mais j'ai beau appeler, crier, pleurer, rien ni personne ne me réponds ...

**Si cela se réveille, un plafond lugubre, une voix rieuse plonge dans le conduit auditif, il est souillé.**

**I**l m'entraîne dans une sorte de ruelle sombre, où sont entassées des dizaine de sacs poubelle. Il jubile d'avance, même si je ne sais pas ce qu'il à dans la tête, peut-être une vague idée. Je ne comprends pas, je ne vois pas pourquoi il s'en prends à moi : pourquoi toutes ces lettres d'admirateur bizarres, menaçantes parfois, me disant clairement que c'est moi qu'il veut ? Je me débats du mieux que je peux, mais je n'ai pas assez de force, ou plutôt il est trop fort. Il me jette sur quelques sacs au fond de cette rue. Il n'a vraiment pas peur d'être vu, mais d'un côté il à raison : personne ne passe ici à plus de deux heures du matin ... Sauf moi, cet idiot de moi qui n'a pas voulu se faire ramener ce soir. Ce con de moi qui était assez bête pour croire qu'il ne craignait rien. J'essaye de m'enfuir, mais rien n'y fait, il me tiens et ne me lâche pas. Que va t-il faire ? Je lui demande, et à voir son sourire carnassier, il ne fait que confirmer mes doutes. Ce monstre ... Ce monstre me veut, cet assassin veut tuer mon corps, ce meurtrier veut enterrer ma dignité, ce tueur veut crever mon bonheur. Il veut m'étouffer de son plaisir criminel.

**Et la violence me viole.**

**I**l commence par essayer de toucher mon visage ; je tourne la tête vivement. Voyant que je n'ai pas envie de me laisser faire, il penche la sienne pour tenter de prendre mes lèvres. Cette fois j'essaye encore de détourner : mais il colle fortement sa bouche sur la mienne. Alors je l'ouvre et lui mords violemment la lèvre inférieure, jusqu'au sang. Il se redresse pas très satisfait de mon geste, mais la lueur perverse malsaine dans ses yeux ne fait qu'augmenter. Il essuie de sa langue le liquide rouge qui coule maintenant le long de son menton. Puis, sans prévenir, il m'assène un coup de poing magistral, pour me faire moi aussi saigner. La joue et la lèvre en feu, je ne peux que pleurer. Il se re-penche à nouveau, et lèche à mon plus grand dégoût le sang sur moi.

« - Tu as bon goût tu sais. Mais je ne suis pas très content que tu me fasses du mal ... Alors je vais devoir être moins gentil, c'est bien affligeant de devoir endommager un aussi beau corps ...

- Qui a dit que vous étiez gentil jusque là ... ? »

Il ricane. De sa main gauche, il m'empoigne violemment le cou, me privant d'air, mais pas assez pour m'asphyxier. Une torture. Je pose mes mains sur la sienne, tentant vainement de la retirer. Cela m'immobilise pendant que ses doigts de libre défont ma veste, puis ma chemise, laissant ainsi à l'air libre mon torse. Je commence alors à avoir peur, très peur ; je tremble de tous mes membres, si violemment que mes mains se retirent toutes seules de la sienne qui me serre au cou. Les larmes coulent à flots, noyant mon maquillage avec. Et lui, lui il rit.

Il me caresse, mais ses doigts rugueux et durs ne me font pas du bien, au contraire. Il m'empoigne sans douceur les cheveux, me faisant pencher la tête en arrière. Il part alors de ma bouche, et descends, descends sur mon cou, puis sur mes abdos, mords violemment les deux bosses de chair dressées sur mon torse, me faisant gémir de douleur. Il descends plus bas, mais s'arrête, voyant bien que mon jean le gêne. Non, j'espère très fort, qu'il ne l'abaissera pas. Mais apparemment, le sort à décidé de me punir, de s'acharner sur moi. Car -tenant toujours mes cheveux- il défait ma ceinture et baisse ma braguette sans ménagements. Il descends mon pantalon jusqu'à mes chevilles, puis me lâche enfin. Il se lève, m'admirant de ses yeux cruels. Je voudrais me relever et m'enfuir pendant cet instant de répit, mais je n'en ai pas le temps, essoufflé de ces tortures qu'il m'a infligé, sûrement pas les dernières. Et je ne crois pas si bien dire : il lève sa jambe et me frappe aussi fort qu'il le peut dans mes côtes, m'ôtant le souffle. Je m'encercle moi-même de mes bras, comme pour faire passer la douleur ; mais il n'a pas décidé de me laisser tranquille. Il m'envoie son pied encore une fois dans mon ventre, puis une autre fois, encore et encore. Au bout d'une dizaine, voire plus, de coups acharnés, il consent à s'arrêter. Je ne respire presque plus, et je dois avoir une ou deux, peut-être plus, je ne sais pas, côtes cassées. J'halète fortement et il en profite pour s'asseoir sur moi.

« - Pi-tié ... suppliai-je le plus faiblement du monde, l-laissez ... Moi ... T-tranquille ...

- Non, c'est tellement amusant de te voir me supplier. Je veux te voir m'implorer encore ... »

Et comme pour confirmer ses dires, il baisse mon boxer découvrant ainsi ce qu'il convoite tellement. Avec violence, il me prends en bouche. Mais ce n'est pas du tout plaisant. Ça me donne envie de vomir, cette bouche qui se tort sur mon sexe sans tendresse. Il mord, il lèche, il croit que c'est bon : mais je ne fais que me tortiller dans tous les sens sans succès, pleurant toutes les larmes de mon corps, le suppliant de mettre fin à ce dégoût qui menace de me faire régurgiter dans les minutes qui suivent. Pendant qu'il s'active à me bouffer littéralement, il introduit deux de ses doigts en moi, les enfonçant aussi loin qu'il le peut. Ça ne me fais pas mal, mais cela me gêne beaucoup trop, ça me répugne et ça me fait encore plus peur de ce qui va suivre. J'angoisse terriblement, je tremble, j'ai froid. Je n'ai jamais rien fait avec un homme. Et je ne veux pas que cela commence avec lui, cet homme qui me répugne tellement que je ne le trouve pas humain. Il retire sa bouche pleine de salive et ses doigts avec. Il se place entre mes cuisses, défait aussi son pantalon, empoigne mes bras et les plaque violemment de chaque côtés de ma tête. Je ne peux plus bouger, immobilisé, paralysé par la peur. Il me fixe de ses yeux noirs de désir dégueulasse, son sourire s'élargissant devant mon visage détruit par l'effroi et la peine.

« - Non ... Non, p-pas ça ...

- Oh que si ... Tu verras, je suis sûr que tu vas adorer. »

Et là, je hurle, il rigole.

Il vient de me pénétrer avec la plus grande violence du monde. Je ressens un déchirement, une douleur insupportable au niveau de mes fesses, mais aussi à l'intérieur. Je n'ai jamais eu autant mal quelque part de ma vie. Je me vide de toute eau salée que mon corps peut contenir, j'ai même l'impression qu'autre chose coule le long de mes cuisses. Il me pilonne brutalement, satisfaisant son plaisir égoïste et malsain. Ses coups de butoirs sont violents, cuisant, démesurés, agressifs. Ça me brûle tellement fort, que j'ai l'impression que tout mon corps va se retrouver calciné par tant de férocité. Je hurle, je m'époumone, je gueule : rien n'y fait, il va de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus durement. Je pleure sans pouvoir m'arrêter, ça me déchire, ça me fait plus que mal, ça me brûle ... J'ai l'impression que cela dure une éternité. Ses coups sont excessifs, enragés et furieux. J'ai mal en abondance, il à l'air d'aimer ça, ce salop. Cela me tiraille et m'élance tellement que j'en viens presque à le supplier de me tuer, là, sur le champs, pour abréger cette souffrance bien trop grande.

« - N-non ! S'il vous plaît ! Arrêtez ! Ça fait mal ! Hurlai-je sans qu'il n'y prête attention.

- C'est ça ... Hm, supplies moi d'arrêter ... répondit-il en gémissant et s'égosillant en même temps. »

Et il ne fait que de redoubler de violence dans ses va-et-viens. J'attends dans une amertume et dans une douleur déconcertante que cet enfer se termine. Je crie en espérant que quelqu'un vienne m'aider.

**S'il vous plaît répondez-moi, c'est un horrible rêve. Combien de fois dois-je crier, me tordre, souffrir ?**

**I**l sent que la délivrance est proche. Alors il accélère, ne faisant qu'augmenter en moi cette sensation de brûlure. Dans un énième gémissement, il sort complètement de moi, pour y re-rentrer avec une violence inouïe. Il se libère enfin dans mon corps, mélangeant son sperme avec mon sang. Il s'effondre sur moi, et lâche mes bras. J'essaye alors, avec le peu de force qu'il me reste -autant dire vraiment très peu-, de le repousser de moi, de l'enlever de mon corps, de l'empêcher de le souiller et de le salir encore plus, si cela est possible. Il ricane sous mon effort vain, se relève et me regarde aussi cruellement que possible : il se retire sauvagement de moi, me faisant pousser un autre hurlement. Il se baisse au niveau de mon postérieur pour admirer le résultat de son travail. Il sourit, satisfait.

**Avec une voix brisée, j'ai crié.**

« - Mon pauvre ... Tu as eu mal ? J'en suis désolé ... s'excusa t-il faussement en m'assénant un nouveau coup dans la figure.

- Vous n'êtes qu'un ... M-malade ... »

Ça à l'air de lui plaire comme surnom. Puisqu'il me colle un autre coup. Je crie encore. Je n'espère plus que quelqu'un vienne. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il compte faire de moi maintenant. Recommencer ? Me tuer ? Il à l'air d'opter pour la deuxième option : me réduire au silence. Il me rue de coups, et bientôt ma vue diminue, devient de plus en plus floue.

« - Ruki !? »

Je reconnais cette voix, que je connais trop bien, qui m'appelle en me découvrant pris dans cette ruelle.

**_Hm oui c'est court .. U___U Mais bon, je le fais en plusieus parties (Je sais pas encore si y en aura deux ou trois), parce que sinan c'est trop long .. J'espère quand même que j'ai bien décrit tout çaaaaa =D _**

**_JE SUiS UNE SADiQUE 8DD (Voilà, cté pour ça que j'disait ça Laura XDD)_**

**_Kisuuu (l)_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre : Help me to forget this evil**

**Auteur :** Aaiko

**Genre :** Yaoi, lemon, « violence » ..

**Pairing :** Haha ;D

**Disclaimer : **The GazettE ne m'appartient toujours pas ToT

**Rating : **M ;)

**Note :** Si vous n'êtes pas fanatiques des scènes de viol, ben .. Lisez pas, où alors faites attention XD One-shot basé sur la chanson Taion :)

**Deuxième partie. **

**Il n'y a pas de main qui prépare les cheveux désordonnés**

« - Ruki !? »

**J**e reconnais cette voix, que je connais trop bien, qui m'appelle en me découvrant pris dans cette ruelle. J'ouvre les yeux brutalement, pour m'assurer que je n'ai pas rêvé. Non, il est là, à l'entrée de la ruelle, fixant la scène avec horreur. La vue me manque quelque peu, mais je peux très clairement le reconnaître. Animé soudainement par une force venue de je-ne-sais-où, je reprends conscience que c'est le moment d'essayer de m'en tirer. J'ouvre la bouche et dégage mes bras de son emprise, essayant donc de me relever.

« - Aides-moi ! S'il te plaît, Reita, aides-moi je t'en supplies ! Criai-je tout en pleurant de plus belle. »

Mais voulant me faire taire, mon bourreau me colle un autre coup, me faisant retomber lourdement sur le dos. Reita se fige un instant, ne sachant que faire, puis se met à courir dans notre direction, hurlant à mon agresseur de me laisser. Ce dernier dût s'apercevoir qu'il ne pourrait pas profiter plus longtemps de moi, et comme pour imprimer sa marque en moi, comme pour me punir d'avoir appelé Reita, il se défoule littéralement en coups de poings et de genoux sur moi, avant de se relever en vitesse, de foncer tête baissé vers mon ami, et malgré que Reita soit assez fort, il se fait éjecté dans des sacs poubelles fermés qui sont entassés là.

« - 'Ruha, Aoi, Kai ! Rattrapez-le, bordel ! Ordonna t-il. »

**Une faible température est mélangée au milieu d'hiver**

Je vois alors trois formes se mettre à courir pour poursuivre mon assaillant. Je consent alors enfin à baisser les yeux sur mon corps. Mais les relèves bien vite, honteux de mon état. Reita se lève sans peine et accours vers moi. Il s'accroupit à mes côtés, mais n'ose pas me toucher tout de suite. Il adopte une moue extrêmement gênée, voire même dégoûté. Mais pas dégoûté de moi, de ce qu'on a pu me faire ... Puis enfin, il me regarde dans les yeux, n'y voyant que de la tristesse et de la peur. Il se mords la lèvre inférieure, avant de mettre sa main sur ma nuque, m'amenant vers lui. L'autre prends délicatement mes doigts pour aller les coller contre sa joue. Il renifle un peu, refoulant les larmes qui perlent au coin de ses yeux. Non, il ne faut pas qu'il pleure, pas pour moi, j'ai déjà suffisamment dépensé pour cela ... On dirait qu'il n'ose pas, me parler, me demander si je vais bien, comme si en le faisant il n'allait faire qu'accentuer le mal. Pourtant, je n'ai qu'une seule envie : qu'il me parle, qu'il me serre contre lui, que je sente que tout cela est terminé. Et comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensées, il me rapproche de son corps, et sans trop oser, m'encercle tout contre lui.

« - Putain ... Qu'est-ce que ce salop t'as fait ... »

Je sens que j'ai besoin de m'exprimer, je veux lui dire, j'ai tellement mal ...

« - Rei' ... Reita ... J'ai mal ... Je ... Je veux plus que ...

- Non, non, je te jure qu'il ne te refera plus jamais de mal, Ruki, plus jamais tu m'entends ? Je suis là, on est tous là. »

Je me laisse alors aller, me vidant des dernières larmes de mon corps. Je ne sens plus mes jambes, ni mes bras, j'ai froid. J'ai la désagréable impression que tout en moi est démembré, qu'il ne reste plus rien à part la douleur. Je débite, entre quelques sanglots et en quelques phrases que je jugent incompréhensibles -mais lui à l'air de parfaitement comprendre-, je lui explique ce qu'il m'a fait, ce que je ressens en cet instant. Je sens ses poings se serrer, et j'entends ses dents grincer pendant que je déballe tout. Je suis gelé sur place, incapable du moindre mouvement : mais sa présence me réchauffe, me réconforte.

Je suis coupé dans mes explications par la sonnerie du portable à Reita. Il le sort, et décroche, la voix un peu tremblotante :

« - Allo ? »

Tout de suite, à l'autre bout du combiné, je reconnais la voix de Kai ; il à toujours parlé très fort au téléphone, qu'on se demande toujours s'il ne crie pas (1).

« - Reita ? On est à quelques rues, on à réussi à le choper.

- Ah ... Tout le monde va bien au moins ?

- Aoi saigne du nez, Uruha va sûrement se retrouver avec un bel oeil au beurre noir et moi une cheville foulée.

- Et le barge ?

- Maîtrisé. Avec ce que 'Ruha lui à foutu dans la gueule - à cause de son oeil -, ça m'étonnerais qu'il se relève pour le moment.

- D'accord. J'en ferais une affaire personnelle, crois-moi ... Appelles la police, et aussi une ambulance pour venir ici.

- ... Ruki, il va bien ?

- Pas vraiment, dit-il après quelques secondes tourné vers moi, je t'expliquerais plus tard ...

- Ok. L'ambulance va venir vous chercher, bougez pas. »

Reita m'informe de cette nouvelle, même si j'ai déjà tout entendu. Il s'assoit ensuite près de moi, entreprenant de remonter mon pantalon, de refermer ma chemise et de me recouvrir avec ma veste, la sienne par-dessus en plus. Il me soulève délicatement la tête, pour m'aider à m'allonger sur ses genoux. Il reprends ensuite ma main, la caressant de son pouce tout en me murmurant des paroles qu'il veut rassurantes. Je ne cache pas que j'ai peur, très peur. Qu'il revienne. Qu'il recommence, et qu'il me tue ensuite. Qui sait quelle autre torture il pourrait me faire subir ? Pour me vider un peu, pour me sentir un peu mieux, j'en parle à Reita, qui secoue la tête en signe de négation, appuyant fortement sur le fait que ce salopard ne reviendra plus. Je lui fais confiance. Mais je sais très bien que si, il reviendra. Dans mes pensées, mes rêves ... Ces souvenirs vont hanter ma vie, et je doute qu'après cela, je recommence à avoir une vie normale ... Je ne supporterais plus qu'on me touche, je ne veux pas, je ne veux plus ...

**Je me suis persuadé moi-même avec une voix mourante et ai commencé à me tordre, pour ne pas perdre la vie. J'ai été noyé dans la nuit lorsque j'ai eu peur et eu une voix mourante. S'il vous plaît, pardonnez mon souffle de mort ...**

**J**e respire durement. Mes yeux, malgré tous mes efforts, se ferment d'eux-mêmes, et tant que je continue à lutter pour ne pas sombrer, je vois de plus en plus flou. Comme si on m'empêchait de me battre, de rester vivant à cette lutte au fond de moi. Reita aussi, fait tout pour ne pas que je m'évanouisse, me regardant droit dans les yeux, me parlant d'une voix forte et appuyée, pour me montrer qu'il est là, qu'il ne me laissera pas. Non, je ne veux pas me laisser aller ... Nous entendons alors les sirènes tant attendues de l'ambulance se rapprocher. Lorsqu'elle se gare devant la rue indiquée, des ambulanciers sortent un brancard du coffre, pendant que Reita, ses bras sous ma nuque et sous mes jambes, me porte jusqu'à eux. Je sens alors qu'on me pose sur quelque chose - enfin - de doux, de confortable même. Dans un énième effort, j'ouvre les yeux, apercevant au-dessus de moi le visage de Reita. Je ne me sens plus la force de lutter, et de toutes façons, je suis maintenant entres de bonnes mains. Au bord de l'évanouissement, je passe ma main sur la joue de mon bassiste préféré, qui me sourit et m'assure que tout va bien se passer. Ses yeux sont sincères, doux et profonds. C'est la dernière chose que je voulais voir, avant de me laisser complètement emporter, trop épuisé par les coups et les assauts que j'ai subi.

**Changement** **de point de vue.**

**D**eux semaines. Voilà deux semaines que Ruki est sorti de l'hôpital, où il à subi des soins pour se rétablir au mieux de ses blessures. Mais malheureusement, il y en à une, qui ne guérira sûrement jamais complètement. Une que Ruki rumine encore, broyant du noir à longueur de journée. Depuis son retour dans l'appartement des cinq membres du groupe, il reste enfermé dans sa chambre, ne sortant que rarement pour manger, car le plus souvent, on le lui apportait. Ce qu'il faisait dans cette chambre ? Rien. Il s'allongeait, ou restait assis, et fixait un point quelque part. Au fond de lui, toutes ses pensées reviennent, toutes ses sensations, tous ses souvenirs. Il avait encore l'impression de sentir les mains de ce pervers sur lui, le salissant indéniablement. Il portait tout le temps un pyjama blanc, et le changeait peut-être tous les trois ou quatre jours, remettant un autre vêtement blanc, et ainsi de suite. Dans sa tête, cette histoire de vêtements blancs était importante. Car pour lui, le blanc est une couleur pure, donc s'il en portait, les salissantes mains qui le parcouraient toujours s'en iraient. Il le faisait sans vraiment y croire. Mais il restait calfeutré dans sa chambre, pleurant toute la journée. Il ne supportait plus qu'on l'approche, il repoussait tout le monde, même ses amis, comme s'il était aveuglé par cette seule pensée : qu'on lui fasse du mal, qu'on le touche à nouveau. Comme une sorte de transe, une bulle qui s'était formé autour de lui sans qu'il ne puisse en sortir. Ce comportement attristait beaucoup le groupe, qui ne reconnaissaient plus Ruki, leur Ruki, le petit chanteur toujours joyeux, riant et s'amusant. Mais Reita était particulièrement touché par cette allure que le petit blond adoptait. Lorsqu'il avait annoncé aux autres ce que Ruki avait subi, pendant plusieurs jours, personne n'osa en parler, comme quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas profaner. Ils savaient tous que leur chanteur est très fragile, et qu'il ne se remettrai pas facilement de cet acte plus que dégueulasse. Kai, qui se plaignait de devoir porter des béquilles à cause de sa cheville, ne disait plus un mot quand à sa douleur. Uruha et Aoi non plus, d'ailleurs. Pour une autre fois parmi tant d'autre, le sujet de conversation de ce jour était, pour changer, le cas de Ruki. Ils étaient à table, tous les quatre, chacun regardant son assiette, sauf Kai, qui fixait avec désolation ses béquilles à ses côtés. Cette table faisait bien vide sans Ruki ...

« - Ça fait un peu plus de deux semaines qu'il est comme ça maintenant ... Faudrait faire quelque chose, se lança Uruha.

- Et quoi ? Attends faut le comprendre un peu aussi ...

- Reita, on peut pas continuer comme ça. Il va bientôt falloir qu'on reprennent le boulot, et si Ruki est pas avec nous ... Je vois pas comment on va faire.

- Uruha, dois-je te rappeler ce qu'il s'est passé ? Tu serais comment à sa place ? Ne penses pas qu'au boulot, il à de réels problèmes, si on est pas là pour l'épauler, tu veux qu'il s'en sorte comment ?

- Mais il refuse qu'on l'approche ... intervint Aoi.

- Il à peut-être besoin d'un psy, proposa Kai.

- Non, c'est pas un psy qui lui faut. Il est tout à fait normal, sauf qu'il à vécu quelque chose de pas normal. Il faut simplement que quelqu'un se décide à forcer les barrières qu'il à mit avec nous. »

Tout le monde se tût. Ils terminèrent de manger dans le silence complet, débarrassant ensuite la table. On aida Kai à se relever, puis Aoi, Uruha et lui se chaussèrent et se vêtir pour sortir. Reita ne les accompagna pas. Et c'est lorsque ses amis furent partis qu'il se dirigea à pas décidés vers la chambre de Ruki.

« - Ruki ? ... C'est Reita, je peux entrer ? »

Comme d'habitude, il n'y eût aucune réponse. Le bassiste ne fut pas étonné quand il trouva le petit blond allongé sur le dos, son regard trouvant grand intérêt au plafond. Il s'approcha doucement du lit. Avec cette même douceur, il s'assit au bord du matelas, faisant tourner la tête de Ruki dans sa direction. Reita ressentit un pincement au coeur lorsqu'il croisa les yeux de son ami : vide, sans expressions, le néant. L'aîné eût une idée, qui pourrait peut-être sauver son petit blond préféré. Il se releva, et délicatement, passa au-dessus de Ruki, qui ne réagit pas. Puis il descendit sa tête au niveau de son cou, laissant courir son souffle chaud sur celui-ci. Il déposa lentement ses lèvres sur cette peau si douce, et rapidement laissa place à sa langue. Comme il faisait avant. Oui, avant. C'était une sorte de jeu, une manière de les rapprocher tous les deux. Mais jamais ils n'étaient allés plus loin, s'arrêtant toujours au caresses et aux baisers. Ruki adorait ce « jeu », car il aimait sentir Reita le câliner, comme s'il lui appartenait. Et Reita aimait aussi cette pratique, une manière de prouver à son ami combien il tenait à lui. Mais aujourd'hui, il s'agissait de sauver Ruki de cette dépression qui le fait mourir petit à petit.

Alors il appuya un peu plus ses caresses buccales, frottant doucement ses mains le long du corps de Ruki. Le bassiste remonta sa bouche jusqu'à celle de son vis-à-vis, s'attardant sur sa joue, déposant un bisou à la commissure de ses lèvres. Mais quand il voulut sceller sa bouche à la sienne, il se retrouva éjecté à l'autre bout du lit, devant un Ruki qui, en seulement deux secondes à peine, avait subitement changé de comportement. Son visage avait une autre expression, colère et peur s'y reflétait. En quelques secondes encore, les larmes ravagèrent sa figure.

« - Ne me touche pas ! Ne m'approche pas !

- Ruki ... C'est moi Reita, d'accord ?

- Non, non je ne veux pas qu'on me touche !

- Mais je ne suis pas là pour te faire du mal ...

- Non ! NON ! »

Ruki s'enfonça un peu plus au fond du lit, tandis que Reita s'approcha lentement de lui.

« - Ruki ... Moi je ne veux pas te toucher comme il l'a fait ...

- Tais-toi ! Tais-toi, tu ne sais pas !

- Il suffirai que tu me l'explique, Ruki.

- Je sens encore ses mains sur moi ! Je sens tout, comme si j'y était, et en permanence ! Je ne peux pas ! Laisses-moi !

- Ruki, je suis pas comme lui. Tu me connais, moi, je ne te ferais pas de mal, loin de là. »

Le bassiste était maintenant à quelques centimètres de l'autre, avec la ferme intention de chasser ses souvenirs répugnants très loin du pauvre esprit torturé de Ruki. Il tenta de le toucher en essayant de le rassurer.

« - Ruki ... Laisses-moi, je ...

- NON, ME TOUCHE PAS ! »

Ruki lui donna un coup violent, qu'il évita remarquablement. Reita se saisit des poignets de Ruki, l'allongea a-dessous de lui, le forçant à ne plus bouger. Il le regarda droit dans les yeux, parlant d'un ton ferme.

« - Ruki ! Je ne suis pas comme lui ! Je suis Reita, je suis ton ami ! Regardes-moi, regardes-moi Ruki. Est-ce que mes yeux te mentent ? »

Ruki se débattait, comme s'il avait devant lui le mêem homme d'il y a deux semaines. Mais Reita ne cédait pas, conscient que cette position lui rappelait de douloureux souvenirs. Ça lui faisait mal aussi, de devoir faire ça, mais il le fallait, pour lui. Le blond fuyait son regard, fermant les yeux fortement.

« - Ruki ! Regardes-moi ! Regardes-moi, et dit moi si mes yeux mentent ! »

Ruki arrêta de se débattre. Les yeux profonds de Reita semblaient lui dire, semblaient lui parler, le mettant en confiance. Sa moue inexpressive laissa place à un voile de tristesse, les larmes retraçant leur chemin à travers ses joues.

« - Reita ... Reita, je t'en supplies ... Aides-moi, aides-moi à oublier tout ça ! J'en peux plus, s'il te plaît ne me laisses pas ...

- Non, non je ne te laisserais pas. Je suis là, tu peux compter sur moi ... Et je vais t'aider, je vais tout faire pour que tout ça sorte de toi, de ta tête. »

Il desserra sa prise, et les mains de Ruki virent rapidement encercler Reita, pour l'empêcher de partir, le forcer à rester auprès de lui.

_**Huhuuuu ! Walà, je me suis dit que je vais quand même faire un effort & poster quelque chose avant de partir .. J'espère que vous êtes pas déçues :) Il y aura ue troisième parte, héhé .. *sourire sadique powaa XD***_

**_En tout cas, au 17 août :DD & Je vous promet de poster la suie de "Cauchemar ou rêve ?" quand je reviens :3_**

**_Kisu ! (l)_**

_**(1) Ca me rappelle moi .. XD**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Troisième partie.**

**E**t les jours passaient. Ils passaient plus rapidement pour Ruki, qui se morfondait moins sur son sort. Tous les jours, Reita venait le voir, dans sa chambre, pour que petit à petit, leur « jeu » reprenne, montrant, prouvant au petit chanteur que son ami était là pour lui, quoi qu'il advienne. Reita n'avait pas parlé aux autres membres du groupe de cette pratique, qui redonnait espoir au benjamin d'oublier. Il y avait une nette amélioration : Ruki mangeait beaucoup plus, sortait parfois -malgré que ce soit toujours très difficile- ... Mais ne parlait qu'à Reita. Il n'y avait qu'à lui qu'il se confiait, il n'y avait qu'avec lui qu'il avait des contacts plus ou moins rapprochés. Avec une patience extrême, et une douceur infinie, Reita le mettait en confiance, le sortait peu à peu de sa dépression. Mais le procès de l'homme qui avait agressé Ruki approchait, et bientôt le chanteur devrait une nouvelle fois affronter ses peur, affronter le regard de l'homme qui l'avais sali. Et Reita ne voulait aucunement que son protégé ne replonge. Avec son témoignage en plus de la victime, ce type allait pouvoir crever en taule.

Aussi pour poursuivre ces attentions qui lui faisait remonter la pente, Reita décida qu'il était temps de mettre en place la phase finale de son « plan ». Il jugeait que Ruki était prêt, qu'il lui accordait toute attention et toute confiance. Choisissant soigneusement son jour -jour où tous les autres membres du groupe n'était pas là-, il s'arrangea pour que personne ne puisse les déranger. Il s'avança vers la porte du petit blond, respirant un bon coup, voulant paraître le plus décontracté du monde. Ruki allait paniquer s'il le voyait stresser. Il toqua trois coups à la porte, tandis qu'une voix mal assurée demanda :

« - C-c'est Reita ? »

L'interpellé attrapa la poignée et l'abaissa pour que la porte s'ouvre, laissant passer sa tête dans l'encadrement, souriant :

« - Bien sûr que c'est moi. Qui veux-tu que ce soit ?

- Je ... Je sais pas. Entre, restes pas derrière la porte, fit Ruki content de voir son bassiste lui rendre visite, comme il en avait l'habitude.

- Tu faisais quoi ? Demanda gentiment le bandé tout en s'asseyant sur le lit aux côtés de son petit blond.

- Pas grand chose ... Je t'attendait en fait.

- Oh, et pourquoi tu m'attendais ?

- Ben ... Parce que j'aime bien quand t'es là ... »

Reita ne put retenir un sourire : tout en lui avouant cette dernière phrase, Ruki avait attrapé les chevilles de ses jambes croisées, un petit sourire enfantin flottant sur ses lèvres, et une légère teinte rosée ayant apparu sur ses joues. Son cœur s'emballa et il fut parcouru d'un petit frisson ; il ne s'en préoccupa que quelques secondes, se demandant comment pouvait-il ressentir quelque chose de semblable, en cet instant ...

« - Pourquoi tu rigoles Rei' ? »

Sa petite voix le sortit de ses pensées : il ne s'était même pas aperçu qu'il s'amusait de cette bouille blonde.

« - Pour rien, t'es juste trop mignon. »

Les joues de Ruki s'empourprèrent un peu plus. Le dit « Rei » esquissa un autre sourire. Il se jeta sur son ami pour chatouiller ses côtes, le faisant se tordre de rire. Ce petit jeu dura quelques minutes, et Ruki attrapa une crampe à la mâchoire tellement il riait. Reita consentit à s'arrêter, lui laissant un peu de répit, l'observant par la même occasion, se retrouvant à moitié allongé sur lui.

« - Hé, mais tu t'es maquillé Ruki ?

- Je ... Oui ... J'avais rien à faire, alors j'ai voulu ... Enfin ... Tu aimes ?

- Bien sûr que oui, tu t'es vachement bien appliqué. »

Il contempla plus longuement les traits de ce visage si enfantin. C'est vrai que cela faisait longtemps qu'un trait de maquillage n'y avait pas réapparut, même si ce n'était que léger. Ce visage qu'il aimait parcourir de ses lèvres ... Ce qui ne tarda pas trop d'ailleurs. Il les déposa à la commissure de celles de son vis-à-vis, qui ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Le jeu reprenait. Vraiment ..?

Doucement, Reita fit glisser sa bouche jusque dans le cou pâle de Ruki, le caressant lentement de sa langue. Il sentit le souffle de l'autre s'accélérer, aussi remonta t-il pour l'embrasser tendrement. Puis, tout contre son oreille, Reita chuchota, comme si il ne voulait que personne à part lui n'entende :

« - Ruki ... Tu sais que la dernière chose que je veux c'est te faire du mal ?

- Oui, mais pourquoi tu me dis ça ?

- Je te demandes de me faire confiance, quoi qu'il arrive. Tu peux le faire ?

- Je ... Je crois oui, mais ...

- Chut, surtout ne t'inquiètes pas. Garde toutes tes pensées fixées sur le moment présent, celui que tu es en train de vivre. C'est tout ce que je te demande. »

Pour toute réponse, Ruki hocha la tête en signe d'acquiescement. Ses mains posées sur les épaules de l'aîné se crispèrent, sentant en lui une appréhension qu'il ne pouvait définir, mêlée à la curiosité de découvrir ce qui allait se passer. Il ne savait pas vraiment à quoi s'attendre, mais d'un côté, Reita était son ami et il savait qu'il n'allait pas lui faire de mal, ni que rien ne pourrait briser ce lien d'amitié. Lien qui s'était renforcé durant cette période difficile qu'il avait traversé, et dont il ne se serait peut-être jamais sorti sans l'aide de Reita. Lien d'amitié, seulement ..?

Alors oui, il lui faisait entièrement confiance, aveuglement même.

Mais il paniqua tout de même lorsque les grands doigts de l'autre commencèrent à s'occuper du premier bouton de sa chemise.

« - Rei, qu'est-ce que tu fais ! »

Le cœur serré, Reita continua ce qu'il avait commencé, se mordant la lèvre inférieur et se répétant mille et une fois dans sa tête de ne pas lever les yeux vers ceux de Ruki, qu'il devinaient affolés. Enfin, la chemise étant complètement déboutonnée, ses doigts tremblants écartèrent les deux pans afin de découvrir le torse nu du plus petit. Ses paumes se posèrent sur son ventre, n'osant pour le moment faire un seul geste. Il avança doucement sa tête jusqu'au nombril, et déposa ses lèvres dessus.

" - Rei, arrêtes j'ai peur ! "

Le bassiste serra les dents et remonta vivement jusqu'au visage de son protégé, écrasant ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il l'embrassa avec douceur, sans forcer l'entrée de cette bouche avec sa langue, un baiser de surface rempli de tendresse et ... D'amour ?

Ruki ne devait pas avoir peur, non : Ruki devait oublier. Reita ne voulait laisser paraître aucun doute quand à ce qu'il allait faire. Ruki lui faisait confiance, il ne devait pas le décevoir. Il se recula un peu et ancra son regard dans celui du plus jeune.

" - Je sais, je suis désolé ... J'ai peur, moi aussi. J'ai peur pour toi, peur que tu ne te remette jamais de cet épisode de ta vie. Moi je veux t'aider ... Je veux t'aider, il faut que tu me croies. Je ne veux pas te perdre, je ..."

Il déglutit difficilement : il n'avait pas imaginé que ce soit aussi dur de passer cette étape. Affronter les yeux remplis de peur et de panique de Ruki était une torture. Mais jamais il ne laisserai tomber, jamais il ne baisserai les bras ... Pour lui.

" - Je t'aime et je veux que tu ne souffres plus, je veux que tu sois heureux, alors s'il te plaît, fais-moi confiance. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il va se passer ensuite, mais je le fais pour toi, quoi qu'il arrive."

Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux : il l'avait dit, il avait passé un cap. Il essuya machinalement les quelques larmes qui osèrent couler le long de ses joues, et renifla discrètement.

" - Reita ... "

L'interpellé (même si cela n'avait été qu'un murmure) releva la tête vers son vis-à-vis. Il s'attendait à tout : à ce que Ruki le repousse, à ce qu'il hurle, pleure de le laisser tranquille, à ce qu'il ne veuilles plus jamais le revoir, à tout, vraiment à tout ...

" - Tu m'aimes ? "

... Sauf à ça. Les yeux de Ruki brillaient légèrement, comme quand ils étaient seulement tous les deux, dans les moments où rien ne pouvait briser cette intimité qu'ils partageaient. Reita ne savait pas quoi répondre, trop étonné de cette question. Il se contentait de détourner son regard de Ruki avec un air embarrassé, ses joues prenant une teinte rouge. Le petit chanteur eut un sourire en coin, comme s'il devinait la réponse de son ami. Ses mains allèrent se poser sur les épaules de son aîné, tandis qu'il captait le regard de ce dernier.

" - Reita, appela t-il timidement, tu ... Tu peux m'embrasser ? Tu sais, comme quand on est que tous les deux ... Mais, avec en plus ... Tout ton amour dedans, pour que ce soit mieux ... "

Alors là, Reita hallucinait complètement. Mais un sourire se dessina bien vite sur son visage. Comment refuser une demande pareille ..? Alors doucement, timidement même, il se pencha vers son ange, à lui seul, pour déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes, si sucrées. Quelques secondes plus tard, il entrouvrit légèrement la bouche pour que sa langue chaude et mutine viennent délicatement lécher les lèvres de Ruki, une demande muette pour aller rencontrer sa jumelle. Ce qui ne tarda pas à se passer, puisque lentement, Reita put faire glisser son muscle humide dans la bouche de son cadet, ne tardant pas à découvrir ce qu'il cherchait. Alors il caressa tendrement ce petit membre si chaud et si doux, avec la même assurance d'un premier baiser. Il referma ses lèvres sur celles de Ruki, comme s'il devait cacher un trésor aux yeux de tous, son trésor. Il bascula légèrement sa tête sur le côté et profita pleinement de cette étreinte si douce. Une des mains du bassiste se posa sur la joue du plus jeune pour la caresser, encourageant celui-ci à participer et s'offrir complètement aux soins experts de son ami, pendant que l'autre chercha celle de ce dernier pour entremêler leurs doigts. Le bras libre de Ruki s'enroula autour de la nuque de Reita, approfondissant un peu plus encore ce baiser, l'appréciant sans retenue. Leurs langues dansaient un véritable ballet entre leurs bouches, tendresse et précipitation s'y mélangeant. Le chanteur pris tout de même quelques initiatives, aussi donna t-il parfois quelques coups de langues sur le palet de son aîné qui retenait ses gémissements de contentement. Puis, à la plus grande surprise de Reita, la main de Ruki entremêlée à la sienne dirigea ses doigts vers sa poitrine, l'incitant à le caresser, s'abandonnant donc à ce dernier, confiant. Dernier qui ne se fit pas prier, pinçant pour commencer l'un des petits tétons du chanteur, qui soupira plus fort de cette attention. Le baiser s'éternisait, et Reita décida à regret de l'arrêter, mais laissa sa langue sortie et en profita pour la faire glisser le long du cou pâle de son protégé, appréciant la douceur sucrée qui resta sur sa langue. Il descendit encore et encore, atteignant l'endroit où se tenaient ses doigts quelques instants auparavant. Lentement, sa langue y succéda, humidifiant ses morceaux de chair qui durcissaient au fur et à mesure, passant de l'un à l'autre en les suçotant, l'heureuse victime de ses assauts délicieux gémissant de cette attention. Puis, il descendit lentement, embrassant chaque parcelle de peau qui n'était pas cachée par le pantalon. Il releva ensuite un peu Ruki, pour pouvoir enlever sa chemise et la laisser tomber à terre, à côté du lit.

Après ça, il l'embrassa une nouvelle fois, toujours aussi tendrement, pendant qu'il déboutonna le pantalon du petit blond, l'abaissant pour que finalement il rejoigne à son tour le sol. Du bout des doigts, Reita effleura le bas ventre du chanteur, qui fut parcouru d'un frisson, avant d'appuyer un peu plus ses caresses, pour qu'un soupir plus fort que les autres n'échappe à Ruki. Ce dernier passa timidement ses mains sous le débardeur de son aîné pour le relever et le faire passer par-dessus sa tête, terminant quelque part dans la pièce, s'occupant ensuite de son pantalon, subissant le même sort que le débardeur. Ruki ne put alors s'empêcher de contempler ce qu'il avait sous les yeux : un torse parfaitement dessiné se prolongeant sur des bras fins et musclés. Il eut honte tout à coup ; il baissa les yeux vers son corps, et se mordit la lèvre inférieure en les relevant une nouvelle fois.

" - Ruki, tu me reluque ... "

L'intéressé détourna le regard en rougissant violemment.

" - Je ... C'est que ...

- T'inquiètes pas, je rigolais, s'amusa Reita devant la mine embarrassé de son ami ... Amant ?

- C'est juste que ... T'es tellement bien ... Enfin, beau et tout, et moi regarde ... Moi je suis moche, petit, boudiné ...

- Ruki ?

- Oui ?

- Tais-toi. "

Alors Ruki se tût sous cet ordre. Il ne faisait que dire la vérité, Reita était si beau et lui ...

" - Tais-toi, parce que tout ce que tu dis est faux, poursuivit Reita.

- Non, c'est pas vrai ...

- Si c'est vrai, s'enquit le bassiste en collant son front à celui du plus petit, tu n'es ni moche, ni petit, ni boudiné. Et je ne dis pas ça uniquement pour te faire plaisir, mais parce que c'est vrai et que je le pense, je le vois. "

Pour toute réponse, Ruki lui sourit en rougissant de plus belle, et accueillit encore les lèvres du plus grand. Décidemment, ce contact leur était vital.

Finalement, Reita descendit sa tête au niveau de l'entrejambe de son partenaire, y frotta doucement son nez, mais s'arrêta net. Ils allaient passer aux choses sérieuses, et ça, il venait à peine de le comprendre. Et il venait aussi de réaliser qu'il n'avait jamais fait ça avec un homme ... Réaliser qu'il n'avait jamais fait l'amour à un homme. Et cette première fois n'était pas n'importe laquelle. Il n'avait aucune expérience, et ce n'était sûrement pas la même chose qu'avec une femme. Alors comment s'y prendre, sachant que cette première fois devait en plus aider Ruki ..? Il allait falloir qu'il aille contre la peur de celui-ci, qu'il le force pour qu'il retrouve un peu de tendresse dans sa tristesse, qu'il refasse surface de cet océan de larmes qui l'avait terrassé. Et pour tout dire, il avait peur ... Oui il avait tout simplement la trouille de ne pas bien s'y prendre, de lui faire mal, de ne finalement rien lui donner, si ce n'est de la souffrance en plus ... Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt ?

" - Reita ... ? "

Plongé dans ses pensées, il avait complètement oublié qu'il se trouvait au-dessus de l'entrejambe de Ruki, qui attendait patiemment qu'on lui accorde un temps soit peu de soins.

Il remonta jusqu'à son visage, pour voir un sourire se tracer sur les lèvres de son chanteur préféré.

" - Je suis sûr que tu vas très bien t'y prendre, lui dit Ruki comme s'il avait deviné les pensées soucieuses de son ami, c'est juste moi le problème. Je sais que tu vas savoir, tu vas trouver comment faire, même si j'ai peur, atrocement peur qu'on me touche de nouveau. Surtout, ne t'arrêtes pas ... Même si je te dit le contraire. "

Le ton déterminé de Ruki suffit à Reita pour le remettre quelque peu en confiance. Surtout que, même s'il ne se l'avouait pas facilement, il avait atrocement envie de ce petit corps sous lui ... Il se pencha vers son oreille, après lui avoir volé un baiser :

" - Ruki, le truc c'est que j'ai vraiment jamais rien fait avec un homme ... Mais je vais m'appliquer, je te jure que je vais te donner le plus de plaisir possible, parce que ... Parce que j'ai très envie de toi, Ruki. "

Pour ponctuer sa phrase, Reita envoya un doux coup de bassin dans celui de Ruki, qui gémit en agrippant une nouvelle fois les épaules de son aîné, ce qui ne déplut pas à ce dernier. Il fallait l'avouer … Même si sa tête et sa raison lui dictait d'y aller doucement, avec tact et tendresse, son corps lui, voulait celui de son vis-à-vis, avait envie de ce contact entre leurs peaux. Mais Reita savait parfaitement à quoi s'en tenir. Aussi il reprit quelque peu confiance, conscient que cette étape allait être difficile pour Ruki.

Il embrassa une nouvelle fois le petit blond, qui lui renvoya un regard angoissé, mais néanmoins assuré.

Reita descendit une bonne fois pour toutes au niveau de l'entrejambe de son cadet, et respira un grand coup. Ses doigts frôlèrent le bassin du chanteur, doucement, tombant vers l'intérieur des cuisses, pour ensuite remonter et recommencer son parcours. Il se délectait des soupirs d'aise que son partenaire laissait échapper, ce qui l'enhardit un peu plus. Enfin, ses phalanges atteignirent l'élastique du boxer, les insinuant à l'intérieur pour le faire lentement descendre le long des jambes de Ruki, qui poussa un petit gémissement craintif. A ce son, le bandeauté remonta vers son visage, admirant au passage le corps nu en-dessous de lui, mis en valeur par les légers reflets de la lune se filtrant à travers les rideaux de la chambre.

« - Tu es magnifique Ruki … murmura-t-il en tout contre son oreille. »

Même s'il faisait noir, Reita le sentit rougir.

Alors, le bassiste prit les mains de son amant pour les diriger lentement vers son propre boxer, sa bouche toujours près de son oreille.

« - Vas-y Ruki … Enlèves-le. »

Ruki déglutit. Pourtant, il trouva la force d'ordonner à ses doigts de caresser le dos de son aîné, retraçant sa colonne vertébrale, savourant chaque frisson de Reita qu'il ressentait sur la peau de ses phalanges. Enfin, ses mains débarrassèrent timidement ce dernier de son boxer, devenu trop étroit, lui arrachant un soupir d'aise.

Alors, le bassiste s'allongea sur lui, collant leur deux corps, faisant entrer en contact leurs peaux chaudes et légèrement humides. Reita posa ses paumes de chaque côté de la tête de Ruki, se relevant en y prenant appui. Il le regarda dans les yeux avec un sourire qui se voulait rassurant, avant d'entamer un long et lascif mouvement de bassin, faisant se rencontrer leurs deux sexes tendus de désir. Ruki se cambra légèrement, agrippant le drap de ses mains. Reita réitéra son geste, encore, et encore, tout en l'observant avec envie. Des myriades de soupirs s'échappaient de la bouche du chanteur, tandis que quelques débuts de sons sortirent de celle-ci. Reita se mordit la lèvre, tellement c'était bon : le contact de leurs zones si érogènes, de ces peaux si sensibles et si réactives, c'était simplement excquis.

Mais toute chose ayant une fin, Reita stoppa tout mouvement pour descendre vers la virilité maintenant bien tendue de son compagnon. Il prit une inspiration, et laissa courir son souffle erratique sur ce membre chaud. Faire une fellation, cela ne devait pas être trop difficile ?

Alors il se lança. Maladroitement, la pointe de sa langue vint se poser au sommet de la verge de son partenaire. Elle titilla quelques secondes cette partie sensible, puis referma ses lèvres sur son gland, l'enserrant doucement tout en y appliquant une petite aspiration. Il fut satisfait d'entendre un gémissement un peu plus franc et plus audible que les autres sortir tout droit de la gorge de Ruki. Relâchant ensuite cette zone plutôt érogène, il s'appliqua à lécher de haut en bas l'érection du petit chanteur, pour ensuite la prendre un bouche, et ainsi alterner les moments à l'air libre, et ceux enfermés dans cet étau chaud et humide. Des gémissements de plaisir mêlé de crainte et de peur sortaient en abondance d'entre les lèvres du blondinet, profitant à la fois de ce que lui offrait Reita, se rappelant aussi de ces mauvais souvenirs, chassés bien vite par le plaisir du moment. Reita s'était appliqué à imposer un rythme régulier entre ses coups de langues et les va-et-vient de sa bouche autour du sexe érigé de Ruki. Ses mains caressaient ses cuisses de l'intérieur, pour remonter à l'extérieur, lui offrant mille frissons tous aussi délicieux les uns que les autres. Il soupirait d'extase en sentant ce dernier trembler légèrement sous le désir affolant qu'on lui faisait ressentir. Reita jouait maintenant avec ses dents, chatouillant certains endroits où sa langue repassait ensuite.

« - Hm … Reita, encore … »

Le bassiste s'activa un peu plus, accélérant les mouvements, faisant résonner dans la pièce les bruits de sa fellation mélangés aux soupirs et aux gémissements du chanteur. Celui-ci glissa une de ses mains dans les cheveux de Reita, appuyant inconsciemment sur son crâne pour s'enfoncer un peu plus dans sa bouche. Finalement, le bandeauté s'abandonna à sa main, le laissant dicter ses va-et-vients comme bon lui semblait, ses doigts s'agrippant comme ils le pouvaient à cette chevelure blonde décolorée.

Et au bout de quelques secondes, Reita arrêta lentement ses gestes, retirant ses lèvres de la verge humide de son partenaire. Il se releva vers Ruki, essuyant rapidement un léger filet de salive au passage. Il s'empara des lèvres de son cadet, entamant un baiser fiévreux et passioné, empreint de désir. Ce baiser avait le goût sucré des lèvres du plus petit, ainsi que la saveur du sexe de ce dernier, imprimé sur la langue et la bouche du bassiste. Mon Dieu qu'il était bon, ce baiser. Ruki accrocha ses mains sur la nuque de Reita, tandis qu'il lui mordillait gentiment, mais possessivement la lèvre inférieure. L'aîné approcha ensuite ses trois premiers doigts de la bouche du blondinet, caressant une dernière fois ses lèvres de sa langue.

« - Tiens, il faut que tu les humidifient … »

Sa voix était rauque et trahissait son désir grandissant, le rongeant, le calcinant comme des milliers de flammes le feraient. Ruki s'appliqua donc à lécher les phalanges du plus grand, gêné par le regard insistant de celui-ci. Une fois qu'ils furent bien mouillés, Reita les descendit au niveau de l'intimité du plus petit, qui s'aggrippa à ses épaules.

« - Ne t'inquiètes pas, je te prépares. Normalement, humidifiés comme ils le sont, ça ne devrait pas te faire mal. Tu me dit tout de suite si tu veux arrêter. »

Ruki se contenta d'acquiescer. Il s'accrocha comme il put aux épaules du bassiste lorsque celui-ci entreprit d'enfoncer un premier doigt en lui. Mais il ne ressentit rien, pas même une petite douleur. Alors Reita en insinua un deuxième, puis un troisième, commençant avec l'accord du regard du chanteur des mouvements d'avant en arrière, ayant pour but d'étirer au maximum les parois de chair. A part une légère gêne, Ruki ne s'attendait pas à ressentir du plaisir, ce plaisir qu'il n'avait pas eu la chance de connaître. Et Reita était là, en train de le lui donner, ce plaisir. Aussi s'empala-t-il tout seul sur les phalanges de son amant, en redemandant toujours plus, cherchant ses sensations grisantes que cela procurait.

Reita, satisfait, retira ses doigts, ce qui lui valu un grognement mécontent. Mais il n'allait pas s'arrêter là : il se redressa et demanda doucement à Ruki de se retourner, de façon à être allongé sur le ventre. Ce dernier s'exécuta sans broncher, et se retrouva le ventre contre les draps. Reita s'allongea légèrement au-dessus de lui, ne mettant pas tout son poids sur le corps du cadet. Ses mains se placèrent dans son dos, caressant ses omoplates du bout des doigts. Il poussa les cheveux de la nuque de Ruki pour y apposer un baiser, y ajoutant sa langue après quelques instants. Il mordilla son cou quelques secondes, avant de tracer lentement, très lentement, un sillon humide suivant sa colonne vertébrale, arrivant à l'arrête des fesses de son petit protégé. Il continua encore, jusqu'à se retrouver devant son intimité maintenant préparée. Ses mains se posèrent sur ses fesses, les écartant légèrement pour laisser passer sa langue entre celles-ci. Ruki se cambra d'un seul coup, poussant un petit cri de surprise mêlé au plaisir. Il retomba lourdement sur les oreillers, serrant les draps entre ses doigts. Reita s'appliquait à lécher du bout de la langue les minces parois de cet anneau de chair sensible, dérivant pour y rentrer sa langue le plus loin qu'il put.

« - Han … Haaa, Reita ! »

Ses lèvres apposèrent un mouvement de succion, tandis que ses mains caressaient doucement la peau qu'elles touchaient. Ruki étouffait ses plaintes d'extase dans l'oreiller, l'enserrant parfois de ses dents. Enfin, le bassiste se releva et retourna doucement le cadet, haletant et en sueur. Il se plaça correctement au-dessus de Ruki, les yeux dans yeux, cherchant sa main pour entremêler ses doigts avec les siens.

« - Je vais y aller … préviens t-il en empoignant doucement son propre sexe. »

Encore une fois, Ruki hocha la tête en signe d'affirmation. Oui, il était prêt.

Alors avec un petit sourire maladroit, Reita dirigea son érection vers l'intimité dilatée de son amant. Il le pénétra alors tendrement, doucement, pour le blesser le moins possible. Mais son membre étant plus conséquent que ses doigts, une petite larme coula sur la joue du blondinet. Celui-ci serra les dents autant qu'il pouvait, pour s'empêcher de crier. Malheureusement son envie fut plus forte, et l'emporta sur sa raison, qui elle lui dictait de prendre sur lui à cet instant.

« - Non … NON ! Criailla Ruki tout en enfonçant ses ongles dans les épaules de son aîné. »

Le pauvre Reita arrêta ses mouvements devant la mine de son protégé tordue par la douleur. Il se pencha vers lui et l'enserra dans ses bras le plus fort qu'il put, déposant par dizaine de petits baisers au creux de son cou. Il lui murmura des paroles rassurantes, douces et tendres.

« - Tout va bien se passer Ruki, je suis là …

- Non, ça fait mal, s'il te plaît non … »

Reita s'en trouvait déstabilisé. Il continuait pourtant, ses doigts frôlaient doucement la peau du plus jeune en caresses légères, et ses murmures se voulaient amoureux.

« - S'il te plaît … J'ai mal … geint Ruki entre deux sanglots.

- Ruki, écoutes-moi, écoutes ma voix. Détends-toi, ça va aller … Ça va aller parce que tu es fort, et je le suis aussi pour toi. »

Alors, Ruki se détendit. Il souffla longuement, se décontracta sous les caresses que lui procuraient Reita. Ce dernier se releva au bout de plusieurs secondes, découvrant son amant plus confiant, et surtout, lui souriant. Le plus petit bougea son bassin pour lui signifier qu'il pouvait continuer. Ainsi, Reita s'avança dans cet étau de chair, le pénétrant encore plus tendrement qu'au début. Au fur et à mesure qu'il s'enfonçait en lui, un râle sortit de la bouche du cadet, se faisant plus rauque et surtout plus fort : Ruki n'aurait jamais imaginé une telle sensation ! C'était simplement délicieux. Où était passée la douleur de sa première pénétration ? Envolée ? C'était bien le dernier de ses soucis à ce moment-là.

Il demanda à Reita de recommencer, voulant ressentir ce même saisissement que lors de son entrée. C'était tellement bon ! Celui-ci ressortit lentement, pour mieux le re-pénétrer longuement, se délectant des frissons que le frottement des parois musculaires se contractant contre son membre lui procurait, gémissant en profitant de cette étroitesse si délicieuse. Puis Reita commença doucement mais sûrement à accélérer. Ruki l'accompagnait par des mouvements de bassins, tandis que leurs mains se caressaient. Reita se pencha vers Ruki pour l'embrasser, quand celui-ci l'attrappa à la nuque pour le rapprocher brusquement de son visage. Un baiser enflammé s'en suivit, leurs langues se cherchant, se trouvant pour mieux se perdre, se retrouvant encore plus délicieusement. Les coups de reins de Reita se faisaient plus brutaux, encouragés par Ruki qui se sentait animé par une flamme qu'il n'avait jamais connu encore. Quand soudain, Ruki fut obligé de stopper leur étreinte buccale pour laisser échapper un cri : Reita venait de toucher de plein fouet sa prostate.

« - Han, Reita, encore s'il te plaît ! »

Alors Reita recommença. A chaque coup, Ruki resserrait un peu plus ses muscles autour du membre de Reita, ce dernier n'y restant pas insensible.

« - Haaaa … Rukiiii … »

Le blondinet attira le grand contre lui, entourant sa nuque de son bras libre. La tête enfouie dans son cou, Reita gémissait maintenant contre l'oreille du chanteur. Le bandeauté dirigea sa main vers le sexe gonflé de son cadet, et y appliqua des mouvements de va-et-viens au même rythme que ses coups de hanches. Les jambes de Ruki entouraient possessivement la taille de Reita, l'incitant à s'enfoncer plus encore. A ce train-là, ils n'allaient plus tenir très longtemps. Reita s'enfonçait plus, toujours plus …

« - Hm, ha Reita, j-je vais veniiir … Han ! »

Sans même s'en rendre compte, Ruki jouit dans la main de son amant, aspergeant leurs ventres au passage. Ce fut ensuite le tour de Reita, qui après quelques coups de reins supplémentaires, se lâcha en Ruki dans un cri rauque contentant le nom de ce dernier, serrant entre ses doigts ceux de Ruki.

Jamais Ruki ne s'était senti aussi bien. Il se sentait comme libéré, plus rien n'existait à part le corps de Reita sur le sien, encore insinué en lui comme s'ils voulaient ne faire qu'un pour toujours. Il entendait et sentait le souffle rauque et éraillé du bassiste dans son cou et son oreille. Il sentait son ventre se gonfler et se dégonfler comme s'il venait de courir sur une très longue distance, ses membres tremblant encore légèrement.

Les doigts du petit chanteur vinrent effleurer le dos de l'aîné, qui frissonna et se détentit complètement, se remettant lentement de cet orgasme.

Il l'avait fait.

Parce c'était Ruki, et qu'il le voulait.

Un petit sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Reita, se serrant tout contre son protégé, humant son odeur, enfumant tout son être avec son subtile parfum de bonheur, d'amour et de légèreté d'après l'acte : celui fait par amour, celui fait par douceur. Rester comme cela des heures et des heures durant, ils auraient pu le faire. Si le sommeil ne les avaient pas rattrappés. Toujours dans les bras l'un de l'autre, Reita souleva légèrement son bassin pour se retirer en douceur de Ruki, qui grimaca une dernière moue d'extase en le sentant sortir de son corps, un petit soupir dépassant la barrière de sa bouche.

Le bassiste releva son visage au-dessus du petit chanteur, un sourire heureux aux lèvres : puis il se pencha pour prendre celles de ce dernier entre les siennes, entamant leur dernier baiser fougueux pour cette nuit. Leur langues dansaient calmement, avec douceur. Les mains de Reita se perdirent dans la chevelure dorée de son amant, tandis que celui-ci gardait les siennes dans son dos et sur sa nuque. Puis finalement, Reita s'éloigna du cadet : c'était sans compter que lui, ce petit blondinet, le retint en attrapant sa lèvre inférieure entre des dents, tirant un sourire au bandeauté qui entama un nouveau baiser.

Se mouvant l'un contre l'autre, pour rien au monde il ne laisserai passer ce moment de bonheur. Finalement, le plus grand bascula sur le côté, serrant Ruki, qui se lovait dans ses bras. Un petit sourire heureux était accroché aux lèvres du blondinet, le premier depuis longtemps, qui dessinait du bout de l'index des arabesque sur le torse de son maintenant amant, attendant sagement et patiemment que le sommeil le rattrape. La main de Reita était enfouie dans ses cheveux en bataille, tandis que l'autre caressait distraitement et tendrement la joue de son petit protégé, le tout se terminant par leurs jambes entrecroisées.

Au bout de quelques minutes de silence relaxant, leur permettant de reprendre un rythme cardiaque normal, et de se remettre de leur acte, Ruki baîlla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, se collant encore plus à son grand bandeauté.

« - Ruki, appela doucement Reita, se décidant à briser le silence. Je t'aime … »

L'interpellé leva la tête vers son vis-à-vis, arborant un sourire amoureux et reconnaissant.

« - Moi aussi … Merci Reita, merci pour tout. »

Ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois, entremêlant leurs doigts pour s'enfoncer dans un sommeil profond, emprunt de rêves heureux désormais …

_Quelques temps plus tard, on pouvait voir un Ruki heureux et en pleurs ressortir du procès, accompagné de près par Reita qui le soutenait toujours, et de ses amis. Les deux blonds étaient restés très liés, très amoureux, et entretiennent toujours ce même lien d'affection. Les autres l'ont très vite appris, ravis du rétablissement progressif de leur chanteur, et compréhensifs de cette nouvelle relation qui les enchantaient tous. Ruki avait gagné son procès, et bientôt le groupe allait pouvoir de nouveau reprendre ses activités._

_Une histoire d'amour qui débuta sur un drame, avant de se terminer pour deux personnes de façon heureuse, plus qu'avant encore. _

**Ffioooooooooooo ooooooooooooooo oou ! J'ai enfin terminé cet OS ! =DD **

**Alors désolée je me jette des fleurs hein : mais j'aime le lemon de cette troisième partie ! Allez savoir pourquoi. C'est le meilleur que j'ai écrit depuis longtemps je trouve xD Enfin pour l'instant. **

**La fin est un peu niaise, je vous l'accorde, mais fallait que je termine et vite, ça s'éternisait !**

**Enfin bref, j'attends vos impressions évidemment :3 En tout cas, ça me fait encore une chose de terminée ! Merci d'avoir suivi cet OS en plusieurs parties (ou mini-fiction si vous voulez).**

**Kisu, Aaiko S.**


End file.
